


Tangle

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a gigantic mess.  People were going to get hurt. Coda to 2x04: "Lancelot and Guinevere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangle

Merlin stared at the ceiling of his room, trying to collect his thoughts. When he’d said he’d never seen Arthur acting like this about anyone, he’d been serious. Arthur didn’t even care that much about him and they’d been together for months. They’d both been careful never to say anything about _feelings,_ to keep it strictly physical. Arthur had succeeded.

It was a gigantic mess and people were going to get hurt. People had _already_ got hurt. Lancelot was in love with Gwen, but he thought Gwen was in love with Arthur, so he left. Arthur was in love with Gwen, but was convinced nothing could happen between them, and now, added to that, he knew something had happened between Gwen and Lancelot.

And Merlin was in love with Arthur, who didn’t love him back. Oh, Arthur cared about him, that much was clear. But not like he cared about Gwen. He’d even said he cared about her more than he cared about anyone.

Merlin wondered if he knew how much that hurt him.

He put the pillow over his face and screamed, unable to think of a way out of this tangle.


End file.
